Various devices for cleaning windows, mirrors and other generally smooth and shiny surfaces are known in the art. Windshield wipers and various models of squeegees are examples of such devices.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,616 relates to a flexible squeegee device for cleaning both flat and curved surfaces. The device comprises a handle and a squeegee blade assembly mounted together by a rigid coupling bracket. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,616 is principally directed to an adjustable handle mechanism for enabling the relative positions of the hand and the blade assembly frame to be varied so that the device can be conveniently used in a pull-in action as well as a side-by-side sweeping action.
A further stated object of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,616 is to provide a squeegee device having a flexible blade assembly operative for cleaning flat as well as curved surfaces. The "flexibility" of the squeegee device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,616 primarily resides in the highly flexible rubber squeegee blade thereof which is stated as being more flexible than the stiff, wide rubber blade used in common non-flexible squeegee devices and which is further identified as being similar to that used in common automobile windshield wiper blades. The rubber blade is attached to a slotted, U-shaped channel frame member which may be made from molded plastic, extruded metal or metal alloy. Although the channel frame member is referred to as being flexible, any flexibility is, in practice, substantially limited by its non-planar U-shaped cross-section. Indeed, its flexibility would be virtually nil were it not for the provision of slots in the upstanding leg portions of the channel member. Such involved design considerations result not only in a product that is difficult to manufacture but also one that is inherently fragile and easily broken. That is to say, fabrication of the U-shaped channel member requires employment of elaborate molds or, alternatively, an extrusion process followed by a cutting of the U-shaped channel to produce the requisite flexure accommodation slots. Moreover, the slots create weakened regions in the channel member that serve as focal points for the development of stress or fatigue fractures which result from the repeated flexing and unflexing of the squeegee device during its service life, which fractures become worsened under extreme climate conditions. Consider, for example, the prospect of using such a squeegee device under icy conditions wherein the material forming the channel member would become somewhat brittle; the likelihood of breakage of the channel member would actually be enhanced because of the presence of the flexure slots.
Furthermore, the U-shaped channel member of the squeegee device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,616 also possesses rather involved design features for enabling its attachment to the squeegee device as well as for receiving and retaining the squeegee blade. The squeegee handle is also provided with customized attachment structure and is joined to the U-shaped channel via a complicated coupling bracket. The squeegee blade itself further comprises an elaborate cross-sectional configuration in order to enable its slidable engagement with the U-shaped channel member. The device also includes additional parts. Thus, the handle, coupling bracket, channel member and wiper blade all possess rather complex, intricate shapes which are neither simple nor inexpensive to manufacture, and are potentially susceptible to premature failure.